


Soft

by manowrites



Category: Dumplin' (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: hannah gets suspended





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Dumplin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031144) by [mythicalowlsociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalowlsociety/pseuds/mythicalowlsociety). 



It's been a year since the pageant Willowdean and Elle had graduated. Hannah and Millie being a year younger than them were still attending school. Hannah had gotten dressed and walked to Millie's house so they could walk to school together, as they had been since the beginning of the year. Arriving at school, they went to their lockers then went to their separate classes. Around the end of the day, Hannah was walking down the hall as she tied her flannel to her waist, when she heard boys laughing. She came around the corner to find Millie being blocked from her locker.

“How the hell did you manage to win second place? Did you fall and crush all the other girls?” Patrick said as he high fived his buddy.

“If you must know, she sang. And she was damn good, got a standing ovation.”

“Oh no they were cheering for her to finally get off the stage before it fell.”

“Didn't your momma teach you how to treat a lady?” Hannah said before looking at Millie. “Millie get your books.”

“It's fine I don't need them.” Millie said looking at her feet.

“That's no lady, that's an elephant in a dress.” Patrick laughed.

“You asked for it Thomas.” Hannah said before she decked him, feeling a satisfying crunch under her fist. She continued punching him in the face and stomach before she was pulled off by a teacher. Hannah composed herself and looked back to Millie. “Get your books. I'll be fine.”

The teacher marched her right to the principal's office.

-

An hour later, Hannah was sitting in her dining room with her mother, being thoroughly fussed out. “What were you thinking, fighting that boy?”

“I was thinking that I needed to shut him up. He was making fun of Millie, insulting her.”

“And Millie can't take care of herself?” Lauren Perez asked.

“Oh I have no doubt that she can, but she won't.”

“And why not? Why did you have to be the one to get suspended over this?”

“You've never met Millie, Ma. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. A giant ray of sunshine who wears bright frilly sundresses to school everyday. She won't even kill a fly. She'd be the one to catch it in a cup and let it go outside. She doesn't mess with anybody and smiles at everyone she meets. She needs to be protected.”

Her mom was quiet for a moment, “You like this girl.”

“What? No I don't.”

“The way you just described her, your eyes got soft and your face lit up. You like her.”

Hannah blushed a bit, “Maybe a little bit, but she's just my friend.”

Her mom said picking up her keys, “You're on house arrest until you go back to school. No electronics. You can keep your phone but that's it.”

“Fair enough.”

“I gotta get back to work, I'll be back around four. Ice your hand.”

“I will, love you Ma.”

“Love you too.” her mom said as she walked out the door.

-

Lauren had came home around four fifteen. She noted the soft voice of Stevie Nicks coming from the record player as she heard voices from the kitchen.

“Can you wiggle your fingers?”

“Yeah a little. But my wrist hurts.” Hannah said.

“Good, that means nothing's broken, but you may have sprained your wrist. Now give me your arm so I can wrap it.”

Lauren stood by the entrance way to the kitchen and watched the two, their backs to her. She noticed the school books next to her daughter.

“Where'd you get all this?” Hannah said as she rested her chin on her right arm as Millie wrapped her left. She spoke in a soft voice Lauren had never heard her child use before.

“My mom signed me up for a first aid course over the summer.” She said as she placed the splint on her wrist. “You didn't have to hit him.”

“Yes I did. He was being mean to you. ”

“But you hurt yourself.”

“Totally worth it.”

“Not worth getting suspended.”

“You're worth it.”

“I'm not.”

“Millie, you won second place because you deserved it. When you got up on that stage you were damn good. I honestly don't know how you didn't get first place.”

“I want to do the school play this year. Will you do it with me?”

“I'll do it but you don't need me. You shine all on your own.” Hannah smiled as Millie finished wrapping her hand.

Lauren decided to make herself known, “I see what you mean about the sweetest person I'd ever meet.”

“Ma,” Hannah jumped out of her seat, “Um Millie, this is my ma.”

“It's nice to meet you Ms. Perez.” Millie said holding out her hand.

“Please, call me Lauren.” she said shaking Millie's hand.

“You didn't say I couldn't have friends over.” Hannah said, the hardness back in her voice.

“You're right I didn't. Would you like to stay for supper Millie?”

“I would love to but I can't, my mother is expecting me home before six.”

“Well you're welcome to stay until then. It was nice meeting you.” Lauren smiled before leaving the kitchen.

“You too.” Millie said as Lauren walked out. “Now that your hand is all wrapped, we can start on this homework.”

Hannah smiled as she returned to her seat.

 


End file.
